dcfandomcom-20200222-history
52 Vol 1 4
* Devem Other Characters: Cameo appearances for all characters following * Bumblebee * Cyborg (Victor Stone) * Firestorm (Jason Rusch) * Geo-Force * Green Lantern (Alan Scott) * Hawkgirl (Kendra Saunders) * Herald (a.k.a. Vox) * Thaddeus Star Locations: * Australia * Gotham City :*520 Kane Street * Metropolis :*Steelworks :*Booster Gold's apartment Items: * Zeta Beam Vehicles: * None | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Donna Troy Supporting Characters: * None Villains: * None Other Characters: The following characters all appear in flashback *Alexander Luthor (both as a baby and an adult) *Alexander Luthor, Sr. *Anti-Monitor *Batgirl (Barbara Gordon) *Batman (Earth-Two) *Black Lightning *Blok *Blue Beetle (Ted Kord) *Brainwave Jr. *Cyborg *Dawnstar *Doctor Fate (Kent Nelson) *Doctor Polaris *Elongated Man *Firebrand (Danette Reilly) *Firestorm (Ronnie Raymond/Martin Stein) *Flash (Jay Garrick) *Flash (Barry Allen) *Geo-Force *Green Lantern (John Stewart) *Harbinger *Hawkman (Katar Hol) *Hawkwoman (Shayera Hol) *Johnny Quick (Earth-Three) *Killer Frost (Louise Lincoln) *Lady Quark *Legion of Super-Heroes (Pre-Zero Hour) :*Chameleon Boy :*Sun Boy :*Brainiac 5 :*Lightening Lad :*Wildfire :*Mon-El (Lar Gand) (a.k.a. Valor) :*Saturn Girl :*Colossal Boy *Lois Lane Luthor (Earth-Three) *Lord Volt *Martian Manhunter *Metamorpho *Metal Men :*Mercury :*Lead *Monitor *Nightwing (Dick Grayson) *Obsidian *Pariah *Power Ring *Psimon *Psycho-Pirate *Robin (Earth-Two) (Richard Grayson) *Solovar *Spectre *Starfire *Supergirl (Earth-One) *Superman (Earth-One) *Superman (Earth-Two) *Ultraman *Unidentified Flash doppelganger from another universe *Unidentified Flash doppelganger from another universe *Unidentified Flash doppelganger from another universe *Unidentified Flash doppelganger from another universe *Unidentified Flash doppelganger from another universe *Warlord Locations: * New Cronus Items: * Universe Orb Vehicles: * None | Cast1 = Michael Jon Carter (New Earth) | Cast2 = Karen Beecher (New Earth) | Cast3 = Victor Stone (New Earth) | Cast4 = Devem (New Earth) | Cast5 = Donna Troy (New Earth) | Cast6 = Ralph Dibny (New Earth) | Cast7 = Beatriz da Costa (New Earth) | Cast8 = Jason Rusch (New Earth) | Cast9 = Brion Markov (New Earth) | Cast10 = Alan Scott (New Earth) | Cast11 = Kendra Saunders (New Earth) | Cast12 = Gabrielle Doe (New Earth) | Cast13 = Charles Victor Szasz (New Earth) | Cast14 = Renée Montoya (New Earth) | Cast15 = Skeets (New Earth) | Cast16 = John Henry Irons (New Earth) | Cast17 = Malcolm Duncan (New Earth) | Cast18 = Cassandra Sandsmark (New Earth) | Location1 = Australia | Location2 = Gotham City | Location3 = Metropolis | Location4 = Steelworks | Location5 = | Item1 = Legion Flight Ring | Item2 = Universe Orb | Item3 = Zeta-Beam | Vehicle1 = | Vehicle2 = | Notes = * This issue shipped on May 31st, 2006. * This issue is reprinted in the 52, Volume 1 trade paperback collection. * Repeated references are made to Sue Dibny, who died during Identity Crisis. * Reference is made to Ellen Baker, the wife of Animal Man. * This issue features the final appearance of Mal Duncan as Herald. He soon changes his name to Vox and become a member of the Doom Patrol. * The "History of the DCU" segment features cameo flashbacks of many heroes and villains who appeared during the Crisis on Infinite Earths event. | Trivia = * The title to this issue, "Dances with Monsters", is a play on the title of the 1990 film Dances with Wolves. * The ticker-tape at the bottom of the cover reads, "Montoya vs. A Monster ... Who survived the Rann-Thanagar War? ... Cult of Connor: Way of Life or Way of Death! ..." | Recommended = * Booster Gold * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Elongated Man * History of the DC Universe * Identity Crisis * Infinite Crisis * Question (Volume 1) * Question (Volume 2) * Rann/Thanagar War | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * Alan Scott appearances list * Booster Gold appearances list * Donna Troy appearances list * Elongated Man appearances list * Fire appearances list * Intergang * Question appearances list * Renee Montoya appearances list * Steel appearances list * Steel (Natasha Irons) appearances list * Superboy (Conner Kent) * Wonder Girl appearances list | Links = * 52: The Comic * 52 article/interview with editor Stephen Wacker * 52 series index at the Grand Comics Database }}